liberotormentofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Riassunti delle Giocate
1° Giocata La gilda della Polvere d'Argento si estende sotto Alessandretta. Il nostro contatto si chiama LUS e sinora ci ha dato solo missioni base per conoscerci. La struttura si estende come un’alveare sotto la superficie. Ancora non abbiamo bisogno della parola chiave. Lus ci affida una prima missione. Dobbiamo recarci in un paese BORAL dove da un po’ sparisce del bestiame. 2 Giocata Parliamo con Silverio circa la missione. Boral è la cittadina dov’è successo il misfatto. Essa una volta era una Baronia, è recentemente diventata Repubblica. Attilio II figlio di Ruel è il ‘Borgomastro’ che ci lascia un documento per la buona riuscita della missione. Indaghiamo circa le sparizioni. Ser Golfang Di Landagrigia : Ex Barone invitava gente al castello che non usciva più. Dopo aver bruciato la biblioteca, il barone scompare. Indaghiamo ancora, girando per le case. 3 Giocata Parliamo con Lupier il pazzo del villaggio. Ci fa sentire alcune filastrocche inquietanti . Dopo aver sentito dell’ennesima sparizione, scopriamo rapporti tra alcuni personaggi interni al villaggio . Dal pozzo del paese si cala Piuma, Rubino per seguirla si cala pure e si perde. Cercando di ritrovarle, proseguiamo sino a un monticciolo di cadaveri sul quale le salviamo da alcune formiche. Ipotizziamo varie cose tra cui che l’assalto degli insetti sia una conseguenza del Barone. Scopriamo anche che Lupier prima di impazzire era un medico bravissimo. 4° GIOCATA Dalla stanza del borgomastro troviamo un passaggio segreto che porta ad una sorta di camera delle torture ed un ‘sarcofago’ che elimina le vittime gettandole in un burrone. Troviamo anche una scatola che custodiva una chiave. Scopriamo una rivolta atta da Massimo il possente. Scopriamo che tutto ha inizio dalla biblioteca e quando ci rechiamo lì troviamo una botola in cui cadiamo dentro. Seguiamo fino ad un fiume sotterraneo. Troviamo un grosso muro di ferro che sta sotto il pozzo in cui si sono calate Piuma e Rubino. 5° GIOCATA Ci sono vari insetti sotto. Troviamo un Muro d’Ossidiana che assorbe la luce. Proseguendo troviamo la lettera di Massimo il Possente. Rubino ci spiega che esistono delle creature chiamate Illithid, che si nutrono del cervello delle altre creature. Arriviamo in un giardino sotterraneo che ci porta ad un arco sul quale sta scritto ‘MARCA DELL’OVEST SIGNORE DELL’INGORDIGIA- VOLKAG L’INSAZIABILE’ . 6° GIOCATA Proseguendo per la marca Zanna prende il totem del topo. Troviamo una chiave con un occhio sopra. Successivamente troviamo una tunica con un teschio cefalopode all’interno, verosimilmente è VOLKAG . In alto ci sono delle mappe stellari : Sole e Stella del Mattino (strada per uscire) . 7° GIOCATA Troviamo i resti di un Minotauro, più avanti alcune pietre formano una porta. Sopra di essa, una piovra con la bocca a serratura. La apriamo con la chiave dell’occhio. Cominciamo all’interno ad attaccarci a vicenda. Silverio se ne vuole andare ma noi proseguiamo. Riusciamo ad aprire la porta nera. Totalmente Buio all’interno e molte voci di bambini non riusciamo a direzionarci e quindi decidiamo di tornare indietro : una volta fuori scopriamo che all’interno di quel BUIO il tempo scorre più veloce. Silverio torna con le guardie . 8° GIOCATA Dopo essere usciti dal sottosuolo, recuperiamo la testimonianza che abbiamo fatto la missione. Tornando in gilda, ci diciamo reciprocamente i nomi reali . Alla gilda, una bambina che si presenta come ‘2’ ci porta da Lus che ci porta dal re di Cuori che comincia a farsi raccontare la storia. Dopo averci comunicato che abbiamo superato la prova e siamo al 1°LVL della gilda, ci manda da Felisia Sanguedolce. Ella ci dà alcuni bigliettini con delle previsioni all interno. 9° GIOCATA Tempo dopo ci riconvocano e ci dicono che c’è una nuova Missione: aprire la porta con il buio, attraversarla per prendere dei libri ed un diario. I libri li possiamo leggere il diario no. Scopriamo che quello che abbiamo trovato era il figlio di Volkag a noi si uniscono: Segugio e Sentenza due gemelli. Felisia ci spiega dell’esistenza di entità chiamate ‘Eoni’ che possono essere imbrigliati, per superare il buio ella ci dà dei medaglioni. Il giorno dopo andiamo a Boral, troviamo un equipe di studiosi che osserva la porta di ossidiana. Noi ci rechiamo dentro il Buio. Entriamo, proseguiamo e dopo tanto vagare troviamo un pozzo. Una donna fantasma è lì. Al pozzo c’è un quadrivio oltre il quale proseguiamo sino ad un fiume sotterraneo ed oltre sino ad arrivare alla ‘città degli schiavi’ 10° GIOCATA Dentro la città degli schiavi, bruciamo degli zombie chiusi in una città. Incontriamo il ‘Primus’ che fa allontanare gli zombie (è un non morto pure lui) e ci racconta la storia della fantasma che si chiama 246. Lui ha tatuato il numero 247 e ha una chiave al collo. Ci dice che il ‘Padrone’ (Volkag) ha usato gli schiavi per costruire il pozzo al centro del crocevia dove ha poi buttato la donna che è ormai un fantasma. Lui invece è diventato un non morto a seguito di uno degli esperimenti . CI propone un patto: recuperiamo le ossa del numero 249. Ci mostra un passaggio per dei laboratori opposti a dove ci troviamo adesso. Narrataci la storia dell’insurrezione della città, ci dice che è fuggito portando con sé la chiave: il Buio però è fuggito dalla sua Prigione in fondo al pozzo. Al contrario dei suoi simili lui è molto più intelligente a causa di un esperimento fatto dall Illithid della famiglia Hypnolabius. Fuori dalla città andiamo a scavare nell’ossario per recuperare le ossa che servono a 246. Combattiamo contro un mostro fatto d’ossa e recuperiamo la scatola. Riposiamo e poi ci rimettiamo in marcia 11° GIOCATA Dopo aver portato le ossa al Primus , ce le fa lanciare dentro una botola. Torniamo dalla donna fantasma la quale ci dice che ‘lei è stata scelta’ e che ‘sere un’anima per liberare il passo’ . Capiamo che il Buio ha fatto un patto con Volkag. Ci racconta di quando è morta che 249 la guardava da sopra. Il patto , continua, non è solo da parte di Volkag verso il Buio ma anche viceversa. Narra di Guerre Divine e ci dice che la Marca rimarrà in eterno. Occorreva un’anima particolare per arrivare al buio, un’anima vergine , pura. Rubino chiede che altri nomi ha il Buio. L’anima lo chiama ‘il mantello dell’ombra originaria, dell’innominabile’ e dice anche che ogni spirito (Eone) rispetta i patti. Proseguiamo verso la città sino ad arrivare ad una jungla con alberi neri. Questi, più antichi degli altri, mi ricordano qualcosa. Quando tentiamo di riposarci delle pantere a sei zampe ci attaccano. Affaticati per la mancanza di sonno, ci trasciniamo verso gli alberi neri , lì mi viene in mente che potrebbero essere alberi antichissimi, forse così antichi da poter essere stati creati assieme alla terra. Veniamo attaccati solo dopo che Zanna pensa che Segugio possa essere pericoloso. Capiamo che tra loro c’è una connessione e tutto si placa solo quando un grande cervo bianco arriva, e scompare dentro la mano di zanna, diventando un nuovo tatuaggio. (SOGINWA) 12° GIOCATA Usciamo, Zanna per la prima volta si trasforma in cervo ,riusciamo a battere le pantere. Dopo una discussione sulla fiducia con i fratelli, torniamo alla caverna per andare alla città delle cavie. Lì troviamo una sala con un tavolo. Sullo stesso delle Pergamene con degli studi su specie -Perfezionamento dell'uomo- e delle celle molto grandi con cadaveri di bestie stranissime. Troviamo anche una lettera con su scritto ‘da parte di Viki’ .L’unica bestia ancora viva è una Naga , anzianissima che ci racconta persino di essere stata torturata, ed hanno asportato parte del suo cervello. La naga ci dice che il padrone ha un diario (quello che stiamo cercando) da cui legge e si trova in un laboratorio di una scienziata , a suo dire, che prede il nome di viki. Ci dice che sul diario c’è una stella con tante punte con una foglia sotto. Ci parla della città delle bestie : TERAXION ne è il re. La naga ci fa una ‘profezia’ dove ci anticipa che dovremo usare le armi ma non come pensiamo noi. 13° GIOCATA Proseguiamo dunque verso la città delle bestie preparandoci allo scontro con il campione. Lì incontriamo GLOM una bestia bassa e piena di capelli. Dopo averci parlato torniamo verso il pozzo per cambiare direzione. CI perdiamo nel buio nonostante siamo legati. Scopriamo un po’ del passato dei gemelli (che si presentano come Alexander ed Hermann Cowen) , ci dicono che il padre ha fatto qualcosa per far tornare ‘viva’ la madre. Rubino dopo che ci svegliamo , invece, non ci parla non capiamo perché (BUIO) . Torniamo da Glom e ci scontriamo contro il campione. Cominciamo a combattere il macellaio ma scopriamo che a capo di tutti c’è GLOM . Tra le viscere del macellaio troviamo la chiave che ci necessitava, che Sentenza recupera… da dentro. 14° GIOCATA Parliamo con Glom circa la Marca dei Drow, ci consiglia di passare inosservati e mimetizzarci. Ripassando davanti al pozzo, scopriamo che il Buio non c’è più e pensiamo che possa aver fatto un patto con Rubino. A capo della marca in cui ci stiamo recando c’è Vexisstra Vermillion, una drow. Glom ci illustra cosa succederà quando apriremo la porta : troveremo due guardie a capo dell’ennesima porta. Ci racconta che il padrone è figlio di un’entità superiore che è capace di parlare con tutti i suoi ‘figli’ contemporaneamente. Quando poi gli chiediamo chi è Viki , ci risponde dicendo che è un codice o un’etichetta che ha a che fare con il progetto del miglioramento dell’uomo . EONE DEL Buio: Nasce dalla prima volta che un bambino ha provato paura vedendo il sole che tramonta. Come prezzo di queste domande, chiede a Segugio di guardare con i suoi occhi. Andiamo dunque via, ci spacciamo per ambasciatori del padrone ma, una volta dentro, ci imprigionano. 15° GIOCATA Siamo chiusi in delle celle piccolissime, siamo incatenati. Accanto a noi cadaveri e un uomo bruciato. Un altro uomo in cella , tale Jahay, dice di essere un devoto di Leradiant, ci parliamo per un po’ . Nel frattempo Rubino ci racconta che ha sognato tutto questo, un sogno lunghissimo (3 anni e mezzo ) . In una delle celle c’è un pazzo, che parla di Luna, di stelle e di dolore. Dopo aver studiato vari metodi di fuga, l’uomo bruciato si alza e si toglie tutte le finte bruciature rivelandosi come un drow che ci ha studiati. Dopo quasi una settimana e mezzo, ci prendono con la forza dalle nostre celle e ci portano sino ad un palazzo “Palazzo dell’Estasi”. Ci viene presentato l’Artista Lashum Velshni. Ci presenta la loro ‘commedia’ in 4 atti. Amore fraterno è il primo: legano Sentenza al palo e Segugio lo frusta a sangue per farlo urlare il più possibile sino a che sviene. Giudizio Divino è il Secondo: Tra 10 ragazzine devo sceglierne 5 colpevoli di vari reati e, con una mannaia senza filo, staccare loro mani e occhi, se non lo faccio uccidono tutte e Piuma. Impazzisco e ne uccido il più possibile. Il Vaso Colorato è il terzo: Zanna viene fatto legare ad un altare e gli vengono estratti tutti gli organi e gli intestini, essi vengono legati a dei fili tutto sopra di Lui. Grazie a Zanna che invoca il fulmine, persino la matrona si diverte e guadagniamo una sfida. A tal proposito Jahay ci racconta che la matrona è triste da quando ha perso il compagno. Le Bugie del Vento delle Passioni è il quarto: Piuma e Rubino vengono portate sul palco dove vengono fatte ballare. Ad un certo punto Piuma viene messa sull’altare e cominciano a violentarla. Riusciamo ad uscire e corriamo verso il palco, ma Piuma viene uccisa. Veniamo tutti riportati nelle celle tranne Piuma. Jahay viene chiuso in cella assieme a noi dove viene malissimamente preso a pugni da me. Dopo avergli fatto molto male ci rende partecipi del fatto che lui preferirebbe che l’Hillitid tornasse a regnare al posto di Vexisstra. Il giorno dopo ci trasferiscono tutti nel ‘Mattatoio del Sorriso’ . Dove facciamo parecchie sfide e ci alleniamo. Finalmente due settimane dopo , abbiamo notizie di Piuma. Apprendiamo che è viva ma le è stata tolta l’anima, e messa dentro una sfera che va rotta vicino a Piuma. Prima in questa Sfera vi era un esercito di Guerriere di Balduvia. 16°GIOCATA Incontriamo la Guardiana dell’Arena Xarin “Luna rossa” Vermillion, figlia di Vexisstra che violenta Sentenza. Nelle fosse di combattimento incontriamo Kiriake, una fanciulla guerriera che, guardando Rubino , dice che le ricorda qualcuno. E’ probabilmente una devota del dio Jak Ness (fato e fortuna). Jahay ci fa trasferire a casa di Luna Rossa (devota di Vecna) : ognuno di noi è messo a fare qualcosa di diverso. Dopo qualche giorno ci convocano tutti insieme e finalmente ritroviamo Piuma . In quest’occasione Piuma e Rubino vengono costrette a fare sesso. 17° GIOCATA Alla residenza della Regina Piuma ci mostra tutta la casa e veniamo presentati a tutta la schavitù. Veniamo divisi in : RUBINO E PIUMA: Amanti di Vexisstra SEGUGIO: Alchimia SENTENZA e IO: Fosse entrambi e amante di Luna rossa lui ZANNA: Mastini e torture Ci ritroviamo e cerchiamo di organizzarci. Segugio ha trovato una chiave che scopriamo essere della biblioteca. Entrando troviamo uno scheletro con una falce ed una fiamma rossa. Troviamo una pergamena con delle ricette (ALLEGARE) . Scopriamo che ad ogni piano corrisponde una gradazione di calore per la fiamma. 18° GIOCATA Parlando con Segugio della sua storia scopro che un simbolo: la mano che oscura il sole, è spesso ripetuto nei suoi libri. Ci mettiamo d’accordo per fuggire , finalmente Jahay porta gli uomini bestia ad attaccare e noi sfruttiamo il momento per fuggire. Riusciamo ad usare la pergamena con la ‘ricetta’ per aprire i vari portali e andiamo a recuperare Piuma. Rubino nel frattempo suppone che tutto questo serva per liberare il Buio. Nella stanza dove arrivaimo troviamo un diadema magico, una Sfera e un arco drow. Alla stanza superiore ritroviamo Vexistra , i suoi soldati e anche Piuma alla quale riportiamo l’anima. 19° GIOCATA Per la prima volta alla morte di Vexistra , Rubino vede Ikarius . Scendiamo dalla botola scoperta grazie alle istruzioni della ricetta e troviamo delle indicazioni: ALTARE DEL SACRIFICIO o FOGNE E FONDAMENTA DELLA CITTA’. Scappiamo verso l’altare. Davanti una statua di donna incappucciata e china in preghiera, dentro, troviamo una scatola con un diario: ‘Pagine del Diario del Libero Tormento’ e le istruzioni per fare il Patto col Buio Rubino decide di non fare il patto con il Buio. 20° GIOCATA Andiamo dunque verso le fogne, dove sappiamo esserci un Drago. Sentenza si sacrifica per fare scappare noi. Riusciamo a salvarlo ma è orribilmente mutilato. Proseguiamo dunque fuori dalla fortezza sino ad arrivare ad un maniero circondato da un giardino. Dopo tante peripezie riusciamo a superarlo. Fuori, un uomo totalmente avvolto dalle liane, scopriamo fa parte della Gilda dei Sapienti. Appena dentro ci accorgiamo che c’è nel giardino una statua con una luna falciforme. Dentro altre statue , tra cui una con una bilancia ed una spada. Qualcosa che ha a che fare con Raiden ma non ricordo bene cosa. 21° GIOCATA Tutti sono avvelenati. Cominciamo ad indagare dentro il maniero. Troviamo anche un’antica chiesa . Ogni stanza possiede un tranello , quasi la casa fosse stata studiata in modo tale da non fare entrare nessuno a parte il proprietario. Troviamo anche una lampada con un essere all interno che esaudisce i nostri desideri. Sentenza torna normale ed io ottengo il modo di togliere il veleno. Rubino chiede informazioni sull'Eone e capisce che è meglio toglierlo. 22° GIOCATA Sentenza ha totalmente dimenticato Sentenza per colpa del Genio. Troviamo un laboratorio in una delle stanze , azioniamo per sbaglio una leva che attiva del veleno (PERDO COS) Dentro il laboratorio troviamo delle pergamene con alcuni indovinelli necessari al superamento di altre stanze. Esploriamo dunque il maniero. In una stanza una donna nuda con dei cavi che le escono da tutto il corpo. Supponiamo sia ‘Viki’ quando la chiamiamo lei si attiva : scopriamo che è una parte della memoria della ‘viki’ originale che non è qui . Comincia a parlare: dice che 777 anni fa è stato terminato il progetto ‘Milesia’ . Ci spiega che l’essere umano è frutto di un incidente nato dallo scontro tra elfi e Bestie (eldar) . Ci narra delle apocalissi fatte da Bahamut una creatura più potente degli dei e padre degli stessi. Ci fa qualche nome di Alcuni Magister presenti: Fornell e Luxor. Dice anche che una persona è riuscita a ‘diventare dio’ ed era un magister presente nell’ ‘alveare’ (fa il nome di Halel: dio dell’amore, originario probabilmente ucciso da Vecna) . Chiedendole, fa il nome dell’ultima Gilda che è stata qui sotto: La Congrega del Silenzio. Gilda della Cuspide: Congrega di creature demoniache che si intrecciano con antiche divinità. 23° GIOCATA Proseguiamo a chiedere informazioni a VIki: Esistono due Piani: quello del reale e il Piano delle Ombre dove Si accumulano le anime dei morti poiché non esistono altri piani. Dopo aver conversato con lei andiamo nella biblioteca dove troviamo parecchi testi ma Sentenza viene colpito da un’essere che gli fa diventare tutti i capelli bianchi. Riusciamo a batterla e troviamo un sarcofago magico che ci potenzia. Troviamo vari oggetti e un forziere (EONE FIAMMA) Inoltre un altare che porta in vari posti. Piuma trova un diario (ALLEGATO II PARTE DIARIO) 24° GIOCATA Facendo il punto della situazione schematizziamo le varie teorie per le quali siamo qui: -Progetto perfezionamento dell’uomo -Armata d’oro indistruttibile -Strega che tenta di diventare divina Sembra quasi una corsa alle armi. Dopo aver tutti usufruito del sarcofago andiamo a controllare come si usa il portale. Dopo averlo capito, sbuchiamo nella città delle cavie. Rubino fa il patto con Fiamma: eone del fuoco. 25°GIOCATA Proseguiamo e decidiamo di tornare su alla gilda. Durante uno dei turni di guardia, troviamo una ferita a forma di Sul collo . Una volta fuori Logan (membro della gilda che pare abbia incastrato il padre di Piuma) ci intrappola e ci chiede i libri. Mentre sta per avere la meglio, si blocca, come immobile ed entra Sanguedolce con dei soldati. Chiede cosa stia succedendo a Logan ma prima che lui possa parlare viene trafitto da una freccia e muore(prima di morire dice ‘Grazie’ in elfico) Chi la tira scompare in un foro nell’aria . E’ un uomo con una maschera bianca in volto. Felisia Sanguedolce ci chiede perché Logan volesse ucciderci, e ci dice che ha avuto una visione: Rabbia e dolore, fuoco e passione, delusione e …. ' 'Il nodo della guerra è pronto a sciogliersi, ' '''né giuste né stolte saranno le scelte solo il peso delle anime muterà il corso deglie venti. Sarà la loro scelta l’inizio dell’Unico Tormento: scegli se essere spettatore o attore?'' Lei ci dice che sapeva che sarebbe accaduto qualcosa. 26° GIOCATA Tornando coi soldati mi accorgo che il capitano delle guardie mi osserva e non capisco perché, persino quando mi parla mi dà una strana sensazione. Camminando, Felisia chiede informazioni sul diario, ella scopre che lo abbiamo letto e ci porta a parlare con il Re di Cuori che è sempre lei. Ci dividiamo, e per una settimana ci alleniamo . Purtroppo succede qualcosa di strano, ripensando alle giornate ci accorgiamo che ad ognuno di noi ‘mancano’ delle ore. Zanna scopre che un ‘indagatore’ poilpoide cerca nel nostro cervello informazioni. Scopriamo che ci hanno impiantato un uovo nel cervello. Felisia ci dice che se ce ne fossimo andati saremmo tutti morti e che se non manterremo il rapporto con la gilda diventeremo marionette. Finalmente, il capitano delle guardie si scopre e si rivela essere Arthas , il mio comandante a Sacral. 27° GIOCATA Andiamo via, ansiosi di liberarci dell’uovo impiantato nella nostra testa. All’accampamento conosciamo gli altri della squadra di Arthas: Lady Caterina Folcron, Padre Olderico, Falcon, Ser Balanc, Maximilian, Thomas, Jer e Pierce. Seduti accanto al fuoco parlo con Arthas (info sul fatto che mi abbia salvata, che non me lo vuol dire perché ha paura di perdermi ) . Ci fanno offerta di entrare nella gilda dell’alba ma chiediamo del tempo per pensare. L’uovo nel cervello ci fa male e loro si offrono di togliercelo appena arrivati ad un piccolo paese chiamato ‘Alief’ . Conosciamo anche Selvaggia, una druida, una volta lì. Regalo di sentenza: ciondolo con due spade ed uno spadone incrociati. Dopo l’operazione, scopriamo che Segugio è voluto andare via. Ser Balanc, invece, ci dice che: Vecna non ha dormito, ma si è preparata nell’ombra. Ci rivela anche che lo scopo della loro missione è il Controllo della Bestia, tramite un’artefatto di Vecna (?) Ci informa anche di vari attacchi: Ottavia attacca il Regno del Sud e Rohan attacca le Terre Selvagge. Prima di poter andare assieme a loro dobbiamo ripagare il debito e portare delle parti di Drago Bianco al dottore che ci ha curati. Prima di andare via Arthas mi regala un ciondolo di Leradiant promettendomi che ci rivedremo e che devo proseguire il mio cammino da sola. 28° GIOCATA Parlo con Rubino delle ‘strane’ presenze in congrega e, mentre zanna non c’è, mi alleno con Piuma e Sentenza. Quando Zanna torna porta ad ognuno un dono speciale (ALLEGARE LETTERE AL BRANCO). Dopo che Sentenza usa la pipa, recupera il ricordo di Segugio , a questo punto, Zanna fa leggere la lettera dello stesso (Lettera segugio) . Alla mattina, Rubino, urlante , fa il patto con fiamma. Riusciamo a prendere il Totem dell’Orso per Zanna. 29° GIOCATA Salutato Segugio degnamente e preso l’Orso, cominciamo la cerca del Drago di Ghiaccio. Scaliamo le montagne e arriviamo ad un bosco, lì troviamo il cacciatore indicatoci dal dottore e gli chiediamo info sul Drago. CI vengono date assieme all’avvertimento della presenza di una tribù di uomini bestia su quelle colline. Conosciamo la tribù il giorno dopo , ed un grosso uomo-procione avverte il resto delle bestie di andare da lui. Lì ci portano al loro ‘Griever’ cioè il capo. Sfido il loro campione e, con il supporto di Leradiant (DIVENTO PALADINA) lo batto. Griever ci dice che Rohan si sta muovendo contro di loro in guerra. 30° GIOCATA Finalmente battiamo il Drago (perdiamo prima tempo per recuperare Artiglio, disperso nelle montagne) . Rubino Muore durante la colluttazione, ma il dono di Zanna la riporta in vita. Muore anche Sentenza, nel tentativo di strappare il cuore al drago e con un bacio, Rubino chiede a Fiamma di riportarlo in vita. Torniamo dunque al paese per portare tutto al dottore. Discutiamo sull’entrare o no nella congrega, e Rubino non è troppo d’accordo. Dentro una taverna, nei giorni di riposo, sentiamo un uomo dire che Nub, una città vicino ad alessandretta, è totalmente abbandonata come se la gente fosse andata via di frettissima, dice anche che la Gilda della Polvere d’Argento si è messa in moto. Arriva un uccellino da parte di Selvaggia: ci lascia un paio di messaggi. “Quando Ascolterai avremo superato le terre libere,scanso equivoci. Il nostro incontro dipende dalla testa” “Vecna non ha dormito, anzi nel suo ballo caotico si svela nell’ombra che nel buio si è ben preparata, la bestia sarà solo l’inizio” “Se Ana cade o noi non visti andate a Bullwaif” “troppi falchi nell’aria” 31° GIOCATA Ripartiamo alla volta di Ana. La gilda della Polvere ci fa seguire, ce ne accorgiamo quando da un gruppo di cavalieri se ne allontana uno. Dopo 3 settimane arriviamo a Collevento: ci rifacciamo le armature e conosciamo una donna bionda (Anna) ed un ragazzino giovane. Il Fabbro (padrone di ¾ dei possedimenti della città) riceve una pergamena con un sigillo a forma di Moneta, Piuma e Zanna lo rubano: “Come da accordi con la Moneta d’Oro , ho svolto il servizio richiesto. Dalmazia ha ceduto 80.000 m.p. ad Alessandretta. Multa per la guerra persa o riscatto. Netodea (II CITTA’ DI OTTAVIA) è stata rasa al suolo dai falchi d’Argento. Allo stato attuale il 30% della popolazione è stata trovata, il riscatto è stato pagato dopo 3 giorni dalla caduta di Netodea. I Falchi D’Argento si sono ritirati nelle terre libere. La contezza è stata pagata 50% subito in 9 carrozze armate. Il restante è stato concordato in rate annuali. Questo rapporto deve essere consegnato a Rob Pugno D’Argento - Membro della Cometa d’Oro” Guardia di Robert - Florens: Gilda dei sapienti Durante il nostro soggiorno, la Regina Di Picche attacca Rubino (era Anna, la bionda) . 32° GIOCATA Ci fermiamo un momento a riflettere: Strano che Dalmazia paghi ad Alessandretta tutti i soldi . Ipotizziamo che la cometa d’oro abbia tante connessioni con i grossi spostamenti di denaro. Ma perché il Nano ha pagato dei sapienti per avere informazioni? Prima di partire, indaghiamo sull’accaduto di Rubino , quando però ci decidiamo ad uscire dal paese, notiamo che non ci sono guardie alle porte. Fuori da Collevento è schierato un esercito : un tabarro con delle ali . I falchi d’Argento son fuori dalle mura. Morias Il Fratricida è a capo dei falchi ex Lacrima Scarlatta (Gilda dei Mercenari) . Scappiamo e Rubino utilizza Fiamma contro di Loro. 33° GIOCATA Fuori dalla città incontriamo Rob Pugno d’argento che ci dà spiegazioni: La gilda della polvere era lì per distruggere la città a causa nostra. Da lì stanno spostandosi grosse somme di denaro e saputo dello spostamento, ha ingaggiato Florens per indagare. Ha dunque scoperto che la Polvere ha assorbito la Lacrima Scarlatta. Scopriamo dunque che la polvere ha raso al suolo Netodea (2° per grandezza solo ad Ottavia) che però era la sede della gilda della dimenticanza, atta a studiare prettamente divinità Morte: il 70% di essi è stato catturato , sparito . Il restante è disperso. ) La cometa d’oro è a conoscenza della transazione di Dalmazia i Falchi D’argento son tutti mercenari navigati ed erano tantissimi. In un boschetto di palme incontriamo il Cochencha dal quale compriamo varie cose. Più avanti salviamo un uomo Ser Biancomanto , Ambasciatore di Rohan che convincerà Rohan a Difendere Ana. Sulla strada incrociamo Felisia che ci dice che ci aspettava e ci uccide con l’Eone del Buio. Ci uccide tutti. Infine Piuma si trafigge da sola. Lascia qualcosa di detto ad ognuno di Noi. RUBINO: “ La spada dell’Ambizione è stata spezzata vorrei riportarla in vita ma non posso, Lui non cederà di un passo SENTENZA: CIGNO: “ E così finisce il cammino della reietta, tra tutte la mia prediletta. La spada del giudizio andava per la sua strada alla fine ha deciso 1 dio.” ZANNA: “ E lui pensava fosse usato…. “ PIUMA: .DA RICOPIARE DA LUCIO. ' Torniamo indietro. Era tutta una visione del Cocencha. 34° GIOCATA Utilizzando uno degli artefatti del Cocencha, evochiamo Kuruk e il branco stesso lo uccide. Nonostante gli spiriti ci chiedano di portarlo in vita, il branco decide di lasciarlo morire. Tornando salviamo l’ambasciatore che ci dice che tra una settimana ci sarà un attacco massivo ad Ana. 35° GIOCATA Proseguendo il cammino, incontriamo la ‘Regina di Picche’ che vuol distrarci dalla ‘Regina di Cuori’ (?) . Artiglio ci salva e, mentre combattiamo contro di lei, il Cadavere di Dolce Carezza (sorella della regina di picche) si anima e ci parla l’uomo dal bianco volto. Si apre dunque un portale da cui escono un Diavolo (BARZOTAR) e un uomo uguale a Sentenza, ma più giovane (NECRODEMUS) . La battaglia è a Tyranoc , ci dice, poiché è l’Ultima Dimora della Prima Strega. Sto per firmare un contratto con il diavolo pur di riavere l’anima di Estele, ma Sentenza andando via fa incazzare Barzotar che lo strappa. Dice dunque che farà tornare Zanna : Prendendo qualcosa da sopra la testa di Ruin , fa tornare Zanna ed Artiglio come ibrido (LOGOSH) . Decidiamo dunque di ripartire ma , non appena nei pressi di Ana, ci rendiamo conto che l’assedio è incominciato ed è impossibile entrare dall’ingresso principale. Riceviamo notizie da Selvaggia che ci fa capire che parte della squadra si è divisa per andare a Bullwaif, ci dà anche indicazioni per poter entrare in città dalle ‘tane’ . Per aggirare l’assedio passiamo dalle montagne, salviamo il ‘SERGENTE THEON’ dagli gnoll e lui ci porta dentro la città. Una volta dentro veniamo presentati al capitano GABRIEL MC RYAN. Nonostante sappiamo che gli uomini bestia non utilizzino la magia, Theon li ha visti farne uso: li ha anche sentiti parlare dell Polvere d’Argento e degli spiriti. Sappiamo che Ombromanto è assediata, adesso cominciamo a renderci conto delle situazioni politiche di Ana. Gestita da capi per ogni razza, sta incontrando delle difficoltà a far schierare la potenza d’arme in toto. 36° GIOCATA Indaghiamo su tutta la situazione per far smuovere un po’ le acque, parlando anche con Balanc e Pierce che ci rendono a parte di un messaggio intercettato: '“ La stanza è stata trovata devo solo arrivarci e provare ad accedere” Tutte le gilde: Polvere , Cuspide e Omega Nera stanno cercando questa cosa qui. Balanc ci racconta della leggenda che a Tyranoc dorme una Bestia che fa parte di una delle leggende di Auria, Araldo di Leradiant. Ci fa capire che dobbiamo sbloccare la situazione qui per darci tempo di scendere nei sotterranei e recuperare quello di cui abbiamo bisogno. CI attiviamo in tal senso. (SEGNARE PNG) 37° GIOCATA Andiamo a controllare come procede l’assedio pesantissimo. Conosciamo Viktor (secondo di Gabriel) e ci dicono che finalmente è arrivata la cavalleria di Rohan (10.000 cavalieri) ma c’è un’arma letale che fa addirittura ‘saltare’ i cavalli per aria. Theon ci parla dei Rakshasa (uomini tigre con palmi al contrario, abili mercanti che, probabilmente hanno aiutato nelle transazioni di questa guerra) Conosciamo Beatrix e reincontrariamo Selvaggia, Pierce e Falcon. Facciamo conoscenza con Seltum Lantel : Un uomo che possiede un Eone chiamato ‘CARBONIO’ , capace di trasformare un materiale in qualsiasi altra cosa. Nell’indagare per capire la situazione conosciamo una ragazzina chiamata Tixel che ha un doppio ingaggio con degli esponenti importanti della città , si rivela essere una spia. Scopriamo che ciò che stanno cercando qui sotto è stato trovato. (lettera recapitata ‘per sbaglio’ a Nelia) 38° GIOCATA Parlando con l’Alchimista della città riusciamo ad ottenere qualche informazione. Poi Theon ci informa che faceva parte dell’Omega Nera ma che adesso non ne ha più niente a che fare. Quando più avanti parliamo con Tixel ci informa he sotto il vulcano c’è una porta ma per entrarvi ci vuole una chiave che non è stata ancora trovata. Tramite i rapporti tra le persone riusciamo a parlare e ad avere varie informazioni che ci portano alla conclusione che Torgrum è un infiltrato di una gilda e che sta cercando di arrivare alla stanza. Conosciamo Reya, che scambiamo per paladina di qualcosa di buono ma non approfondiamo. Andando a riferire gli sviluppi a Balanc, lui ci informa che Rohan ha avuto un grosso attacco da parte dei falchi d’argento. (RIFLESSIONI: Cuspide-> muove gli uomini bestia – la guerra è mossa dalla cuspide per tributo? A qualche eone? Connesso al libro della strega??) Parlando con Seltum scopriamo che un eone può risiedere anche in più persone ed essere così richiamato a distanza di breve tempo, poiché egli assorbe potere dalla creatura che lo convoca. Ci parla di una grossa guerra dove è stato evocato l’EONE DI CYRIC che ha schiacciato l’EONE DI TEMPUS. 39° GIOCATA Parlando con Beatrix scopriamo che odia Torgrum perché ha scoperto cose scomode su di Lui. Incontriamo anche Alexis , innamorata di Beatrix, che ci rivela che chi vuole fare esplodere Tyranoc è un nano. Scendiamo in campo per combattere, e Rubino evoca Fiamma. Solo 127 soldati su 1500 fanno ritorno. Alla porta Nord, vediamo una cupola di cristallo, che si ingrandisce per poi venire risucchiata da una enorme cupola nera. Troviamo tutti morti, tranne Reya, unica viva . Ci dice che la bestia che li ha uccisi è stata evocata da un uomo bestia. 40° GIOCATA Sell poco prima di morire, dice a Rubino qualcosa e le dona la pietra che le permetterà di convocare una sola volta il suo eone. Troviamo anche Tixel, quasi morta, di sera mentre cercava di seguire l’assistente di Geremia Tuk (capo degli gnomi) che ci dice: “Con il suo risveglio, il mortale diventerà immortale. Quando l’eclissi sarà giunta, ciò che è stato scongiurato avverrà e l’ultimo soffio donerà la pace che merita questo mondo.” Parlando con Balanc scopriamo che Rohan è finalmente arrivata alle mura e sta aiutando , assieme hanno la meglio. Andiamo dunque alla riunione dei capi della città e la situazione un po’ si sblocca. Ma Torgrum è evidentemente concentrato sugli scavi. Parliamo del fatto che Quando passano le divinità o le loro emanazioni, hanno un qualche effetto: in questo caso, Nemesis potrebbe essere il colpevole della bolla nera che ha ucciso tutti. Terminato il consiglio, andiamo verso le caverne, dove combatteremo contro McRyan. 41° GIOCATA Combattiamo dunque contro Mc.Ryan pilotato da Torgrum e contro gli uomini bestia fatti entrare dal nano. Grazie a Carbonio, i buchi provocati dalle esplosioni che fanno entrare gli uomini bestia. Una volta uccisi, sul corpo di Viktor troviamo una mappa, che ci indirizza verso l’appuntamento che aveva con Torgrum. Una volta dentro la città nanica o quella che ipotizziamo tale possa essere, scopriamo l’esistenza degli ‘Azer’ i nani del fuoco. Aperto il portone grazie a Piuma, ci ritroviamo al buio totale e una miriade di occhi rossi che ci guardano. 42° GIOCATA Combattiamo contro i Non-Morti e dopo aver avuto qualche difficoltà , proseguiamo verso l’interno. C’è lava un po’ ovunque sotto di noi, ci troviamo tra i resti di una enorme città nanica. Non appena esploriamo un po’ troviamo una porta nera, simile a quella sotto Boral, e controllandola capiamo che interagisce con incantesimi. Sulla stessa una frase scritta in infernale ci indica come aprirla: “ Io signora del tradimento impongo che la magia sia il tramite per sopire antichi ricordi. Destra al pomello, sinistra al petto, in ricordo di colei che provò a mutare il mio intento. La parte allontanata, quella da me tornata: l’ultima mia speranza con forza ed astio vanificata. Ricorda il suo nome o nel silenzio diventa Polvere.” Il nome ‘Laira’ Pronunciato da Rubino, apre la porta. All’interno, esplorando, troviamo una statua d’ossidiana è un’elfa nuda , orbite degli occhi spezzate, come se vi fosse qualcosa, e nelle mani un libro chiuso. Analizzandola capiamo che la magia che la pervade è del tutto simile a quella sulla porta: “Gli occhi tu mi strappasti ad eterno monito e tuo morboso diletto. Ciò che sono è il Silenzio” Cominciamo a farle varie domande tutte preposte da ‘IO SONO’ . Aggiungendo un nome dopo, questa statua pronuncia delle frasi. Tixel: “ E’ Stato bello” Verena: “Ricorda … Kiriake: “Mi hai ferita. Nessuno ci era mai ruscito. Nessuno!!” Laira: “Non esisti. Perché sei stata l’errore. Sono stanca di parlare a me stessa come fossi stata un errore.” Lilianne: “Portami tua madre” Nemesis: “Non mi avrai MAI” Estele:” Non Oggi” Cyric: NON RISPONDE Umeavor: NON RISPONDE Zartustra:”Grazie Amico mio!” Tarabas:”Se Sei giunto fin qui hai compreso il mio tormento . Qualunque sia il motivo, ma non ha importanza la vostra bramosia. Solo il VUOTO può essere controllato. “ Vecna: “Seppur così divina sarai sempre una stupida” Auria: NON RISPONDE Balzotar:”Presto… presto..presto” Malek: “ Se sei riuscito a venire fin qui, maestro, sono felice che ti sei tolto le catene.” Buio:”Sei libero da questo patto” Necrodemus:”Mio ultimo allievo, se sei qui, hai seguito i miei passi. Ma non puoi Proseguire. Sei stato avvisato, come un buon maestro avvisa sempre il suo allievo” Usciamo dunque dalla stanza e troviamo prima una stanza totalmente buia e poi un’enorme libreria . Seduto, uno scheletro che, cordialmente ci fa accomodare per parlare. 40° GIOCATA Siamo davanti a colui che si presenta come Malek. Araldo di Cyric ci dice che ci troviamo nel suo personale piano. Oltre questo e il nostro, solo quello delle ombre. L’ultima volta che ha parlato con qualcuno è stata ‘Verena’ la strega. Si dimostra molto cortese e cominciamo a chiedergli cose. La Bestia Dormiente:' '''qualcosa progettato molto tempo fa da Verena, dalla sua ambizione di arrivare oltre Cyric. Cyric: Inizia il fratricidio degli altri dei uccidendo “Azut” (la magia), egli non poteva ribellarsi a Bahamut (dio Assenteista creatore ). Bahamut: ha creato dei punti di controllo. 4 entità che, riunite, chiamano il dio drago supremo Bahamut. Verena ha cercato di diventare parte del dio, coscienza di Bahamut . Ha parlato recentemente con l’Ombra di Verena. La Cuspide: Diavoli che dovevano creare dei punti di controllo per poter farla rinascere come ‘dea’ . Ci dice che le Anime non possono essere distrutte né create , al massimo possono essere riutilizzate e reincarnarsi. Verena è riuscita ad indovinare con estrema fortuna in quale corpo l’anima di uno dei 4 cavalieri si sarebbe reincarnato. Ai tempi tutti i piani stavano sul medesimo, prima del primo soffio di Bahamut. Dopo questo essi si sono divisi . Verena ha scoperto un corpo vuoto (generato da Auria e Nemesis -> Bestia : Una parte dormiente in questa montagna – cattiva- una parte che ha contenuto Eclypse –parte pura-) Eclypse: una delle parti delle 4 parti di Bahamut. Ha scoperto che l’unica cosa che poteva imbrigliare questo cavaliere dell’apocalisse era l’amore, da ambo i lati. L’ultima volta che Malek ha parlato con Verena, era con due ragazze e con il contenitore. Le due erano: SHEEVA: Balduviana generale dell’Armata degli Spettri, era la preferita di Nemesis. ARIEL: Elfa seguace di Aelisel che serviva per fare ingelosire Verena.' Eoni: ' Creature PURE. tali genesi provengono dalla nemesi. Ogni apocalisse genera eoni che hanno sentimenti e coscienze assestanti. APOCALISSE: I Apoc: Combattimento tra divinità , sono state richiamate dai draghi (formzazione dei piani) II Apoc: Seguaci Vs Seguaci ' ' Ipotizziamo roba su Cyric: O è stato sconfitto O si sta nascondendo ponderando cosa deve fare. Nemesis: Non ha proprio l’aura di un dio, ma è comunque potente. Si manifesta anche come bolla Nera. Solo due creture possono stare dentro quell’aura: non morti o PALADINI DI CYRIC (REYA) Verena: si sarebbe fusa con Eclipse, intenzionata a diventare parte di uno dei 4 cavalieri, x governaere. Jak Ness: Divinità della fortuna e del mistero. Leggio: Punto di controllo (è una drow he aveva seviziato Verena e il suo contenitore) Illithid: Dominavano il sottosuolo. Conosce gli Hypnolabius. Viki: Anima artificiale, base per il Progetto per il perfezionamento dell’uomo. Uomo: effetto collaterale essendo nato dal caos era un essere indeinito, ed essendo ‘finito’ massimizzava ogni cosa . Unirono dunque scienza e Magia . Kiriake: Paladina di jak Ness (dio che ha fatto indovinare a verena dove stesse incarnandosi l’anima di Eclypse) . Le restanti 3 entità non hanno nomi : solo Eclypse è conosciuto tra i 4. Malek dice che conosce alcune tecniche di combattimento che miglioreranno me e Sentenza, un incanto chiamato Luxor Tebra (Arcano/Divino insegnato da Nemesis a Verena) e altre cose interessanti per tutti. Spiega cosa è Logosh: egli è un DEMONE cioè una trasformazione di anime che, costrette in un solo corpo, sono in conflitto e quindi generano delle deformità. Esse sono solitamente controllate da un anima che , invece, è in grado di contenere le altre cioè DIAVOLO. Solitamente i DEMONI sono creati dai diavoli per uccidere altri diavoli giacchè essi non possono uccidersi tra loro. Logosh è il primo della sua specie. Per farlo tornare com’era bisognerebbe usare dei rituali necromantici e non solo e non è detto che tornerebbe com’era, malek dice che converrebbe per lui capire cos’è davvero (ci dà una pergamena per quello) . E’ La risultante del perfezionamento dell’uomo. Utile conoscere il nome del diavolo per dare concretezza al suo corpo, in modo da poterlo battere. Uccidere il diavolo , libera tutte le anime che esso possiede. Malek, ci consiglia infine di presentarci alla statua con ‘Sono il tuo unico maestro e alleato Malek’ in modo da ‘sbloccare’ un messaggio segreto, solo per lui. Quando poi gli chiediamo di Estele ci risponde che forse ha qualcosa. Chiede cosa sappiamo della Cuspide: Estele fa il nome i Tarabas. Malek ci mostra un dipinto che rappresenta un’elfa coi capelli bianchi ed una volpe accanto: è un disegno fatto da un diavolo e rappresenta un’invocatrice di Eoni. Ruin: è Demoniaca -> in infernale però , vuol dire appunto, portatore d’anime. Scopriamo anche che nella collana che ha Zanna c’è un eone affine a lui, se Logosh ci parlasse probabilmente non dovrebbe scendere a patti con lui. A me Consegna due pergamene: Una con una tecnica speciale ed una seconda con un qualcosa di legato alla storia di Auria. Usciamo e torniamo dal Leggio, lasciando la porta aperta, così che Malek non scompaia. : MALEK II: “ Mi hai mostrato luce nelle tenebre. Qui c’è un tramite, pensi di essere rilegato. Lui è stato sconfitto nelle tre sorelle e il suo potere assorbito da un’anfora. Sei libero adesso” Ariel: “Dovevi salvarmi , dovevi essere la mia stella. La tua discendenza è fuori da questa scacchiera” Sheeva: “Ti salutai come amica, ti rividi come Regina ma sarai per sempre il mio generale. Trova la stanza e, se vorrai, la tua Vendetta” Padre di sentenza: Smettila di prendermi in giro ciò che è cominciato non può essere interrotto. Torniamo da Malek e gli chiediamo delle gilde Gilde: evoluzione strana. Draghi:custodi della terra. Erano gli unici a poter richiamare i 4 cavalieri dell’apocalisse. Cocencha: Eone Armata invincibile: sempre parte del progetto per il perfezionamento dell’uomo. La Scienza ha creato quest’armata, l’unico artefatto che poteva controllarlo è andato perduto (era un’ELMO) ma è stato disincantato prima e trasferito il suo potere in un ciondolo appartenente a Vecna, connettendo così l’armata con la divinità. Zelgadis: Parte umana separata dalla bestia. Prima Chiave: quando Verena si è trovata nel santuario di Auria ha trovato 3 statue con dei guardiani . Probabile chiave per aprile il laboratorio. Bestia: Sopita da una lancia spezzata dentro il corpo. La II parte della lancia ‘controlla’ la bestia. La lancia apparteneva al primo angelo di Leradiant, Auria. Muro di ossidiana: Prigione per una creatura celestiale! Laira: Parte + pura di Verena , fatta per fermare Verena, è stata inserita nel contratto fatto . Dopo aver parlato, diamo la notizia che Malek è libero. Lui dice che darà parte dell’anima sua a Rubino per essere un filatterio. Dovremo metterlo, fuori di qui nel posto + sicuro che conosciamo. Per sicurezza un secondo filatterio verrà inserito in uno di noi ed espulso quando l’altro sarà al sicuro. 41° GIOCATA Rispetto alla madre di sentenza, Malek dice che quello che conosce non è il suo reale cognome e se non sa non deve sapere perché l’amica non vuole (?) Quando torniamo dalla statua la distruggiamo pronunciando il nome ‘ZELGADIS’ . Quando la statua implode dicendo ‘tu’ , l’anima dell’elfo rimane lì qualche istante e poi viene inglobata da un foro nero. Leggiamo la ninnananna è dolcissima. Logosh decide di diventare demone e assistiamo alla sua morte (vediamo zanna com’era prima, poi demoniaco poi meno bestiale sino ad occhi ferini. Non è malvagio) Parla anche con l’EONE Griever. 42° GIOCATA Nell’ultima stanza, totalmente congelata, combattiamo contro la statua di Sheeva recuperiamo la prima chiave (Rubino prova LuxTebra) . Facciamo poi ingoiare il filatterio al vermone. Proseguiamo verso la parte inferiore arriviamo ad una stanza con 7statue: I)DONNA UMANOIDE CON BASTONE E MANO CON SFERA (VERENA) II)UOMO CON SCUDO E SPADA E SPADONE DIETRO, IN GINOCCHIO . HA UN FODERO VUOTO SULLA DESTRA (ZELGADIS) III) BARBARA BALDUVIANA (SHEEVA) IV)ELFA CON SCUDO E MANO VUOTA COME A TENERE UNA SPADA (ARIEL) V)DONNA CON VESTITI IRREGOLARI, VESTITA ASIMMETRICAMENTE CON CAPELLI MOSSI E SPADA BASTARDA VI)FIGURA UGUALE ALLA DONNA CON BASTONE SOLO CON L’ARCO HA 4 SPADE VII)MEZZUOMO FEMMINA MESSA A 4 ZAMPE CHE CERCA . SULLA DESTRA HA UNA PIETRA CON UNA FACCIA 43°GIOCATA Arriviamo in un piazzale (combattiamo con magma) . Ci sono 4 porte chiuse. Arrivate nella prima, è un soggiorno nanico con l’assistente ‘Pixiel’ del borgomastro che viene lasciata a terra morta da una vampira scosciata. Si presenta come' Speranza ' che ci promette che verrà a trovarci non appena qualcuno di noi rimarrà solo. Dietro una stanza troviamo una coppa rossa su un altare con una scritta sotto oltre una porta c’è una stanza di Fuoco con una guardiana interamente fiammeggiante. Si presenta come ‘Fenice’ . Cerchiamo di Batterla ma non riusciamo pur avendo messo il sangue dentro la coppa. Proseguiamo sino ad incontrare Torgrum , dopo averlo ucciso il fodero che ha sulle spalle lo ricopre e lo fa diventare tuttuno con il cadavere. Combattiamo contro l’armatura. Lo eliminiamo . Il fodero torna ad essere normale. Dietro, una porta con un cavallo rampante imprigionato nel ghiaccio. 44° GIOCATA Chiediamo a Fiamma come liberare il cavallo, lei dice che serve qualcosa nato dal fuoco. Ci dice anche che Fenice è la figlia di Sheeva e Ifrit. E che questo cavallo è figlio del loro amore. Proseguiamo quindi oltre queste prove e gettiamo il fodero (per colpa mia) nella lava. Troviamo delle macerie, sotto di esse c’è qualcuno però un enorme drago di Magma impedisce di poter andare a vedere . Su una parete un simbolo a forma di tridente . Salviamo la donna che c’è sotto le macerie: ella si Rivela essere Caterina , compagna di squadra di Arthas. Prima di morire ci dice qualche cosa: '“Aveva trovato una pista. Dal fondo del vulcano la lancia è stata presa… Le salamandre … stavamo fuggendo dal loro regno… Lui ci ha detto di avanzare. Il Drago ha… la lancia.. La Bestia.. non deve… !”''' Con queste ultime parole, Caterina spira. Tornando indietro, decidendo di non andare dalle salamandre, muoio sotto una pietra e Piuma mi riporta in vita con l’anello con il desiderio. Arrivati alla tomba di Torbul Martello di Fuoco, troviamo un diario,quello dellnano. Parla della caduta di Catrona colpa di un certo/a ‘C….’ terremoto provocato dal suo risveglio? Parla di una donna, la regina Sargentaris e di Seriofos il Drago. Apriamo la tomba del Re, da cui esce un fantasma che afferra Sentenza per il collo. 45° GIOCATA Dopo aver –pensiamo- battuto il fantasma, Sentenza comincia ad attaccarci. Dopo averlo bloccato, compare la Vampira, Speranza che ci spiega che può evitare che Sentenza venga trasformato in quel fantasma a due condizioni: succhiare da lui il sangue e un’altra condizione che non ci dice. Ci dice solo che possiede un nuovo ‘sollazzo’ . Dopo aver preso accordi porta via Sentenza. Mezzora dopo lo riporta diverso. CI racconta che ha visto la storia di Speranza da ‘piccola’ e ha visto la madre di lei, Edje (Generale della Strega) . Nella visione la madre vampira dice alla piccola Speranza che è l’ultima sua discendente, deve proteggerla lei. L’ultima parte della visione trova la giovane vampira appollaiata su un uomo mezzo nudo, con una grande cicatrice sul petto , che dorme su un altare di Marmo lei gli sussurra ‘ti proteggerò per sempre’ 46° GIOCATA Parlo con Leradiant: mi dice di ‘lavare l’onta subita’ . Ha la voce di una bambina piccola. Cerchiamo la stanza con Speranza ma prima Liberiamo il cavallo senza nome che entra in me. Parliamo con speranza che ci suggerisce il sangue di drago ma dobbiamo lasciarla in pace . Dopo aver parlato con lei riusciamo a potenziare l’ascia di Sheeva ed andiamo ad uccidere il drago . Utilizziamo per la prima volta l’aiuto di Griever. Ucciso il drago, ci rechiamo con il suo sangue da fenice. Finalmente indebolita, stringo un patto con lei ed entra in me. 47° GIOCATA Cerchiamo Speranza a lungo prima di trovarla. Assieme a lei, sfinito e malconcio troviamo Arthas che, con la lancia accanto è pieno di Filamenti neri che brillano di malvagità. Sono presenti su tutto il suo corpo tranne che accanto alla lancia. Quando cerchiamo di ucciderla, Sentenza si schiera contro di noi e quasi uccide Rubino. Riusciamo comunque a battere la vampira che, prima di morire ci dice: '-"Non osate toccarlo... voi non sapete contro cosa avete a che fare!"-' '-"Voi siete poveri di domande, tanto pezzenti da non voler pagare il prezzo delle risposte. Della vostra sete di potere non ve ne fate nulla... mentre io sazierò presto la mia sete grazie a voi, una volta per tutte"-' '-"Voi...siete pedine del suo giogo... voi siete le dita dell'oscura mano... fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio in questa insulsa e lurida vita, vi estirperò una volta per tutte il vostro cuore corrotto!"-' Alla morte: ' “Io...non ci sono riuscita mia signora, io... ho fatto di tutto per salvarlo. Ho perso...anche lui. Non ci riesco mia regina...non ci sono mai riuscita... merito questa fine. A te l'ultima mia preghiera...a te madre... che presto raggiungerò nell'oblio delle anime dannate."- ' Rubino perde la vita. Fenice la riporta da noi chiedendo un occhio in cambio. Una volta che Rubino rinviene, Arthas ci racconta che ha recuperato la lancia Sacra e poi non ricorda molto del resto. Ci dice che c’è di mezzo la Cuspide e che se Verena torna prende tutto ciò che c’è lì dentro. Capiamo perfettamente la presenza di una vera e propria corsa alle armi . 48° GIOCATA Arthas ci racconta che si dice che Verena abbia raccolto le armi più potenti e che adesso vengano cercate da tutte le gilde per prepararsi a qualcosa. CI dice che quando ha trovato la lancia dalle salamandre la lava intorno aveva formato una stella a 8 punte. Arthas dice anche che non si capisce come la bestia si sta risvegliando. Mi dice che quando ha trovato la lancia ha trovato Leradiant. Parliamo con lui, gli diciamo di Malek, di Cyric e di Nemesis. Scesi nel laboratorio di Verena, troviamo una scritta: “Ultima dimora, ultima rovina, mia ultima speranza. Che possa essere eterno forziere perduto. Tra ombra e ragione qui giace la somma Ambizione. Destino volle che avessi come compagna la morte: che la mia scelta sia chiave di volta tra futuro e passato” Sulla prima porta che ci troviamo davanti, spicca un simbolo con i fiori delle carte da gioco. Cominciamo dunque ad esplorare troviamo in primis un armadio con un sacco di vestiti e dietro lo specchio, un passaggio segreto che porta ad una statua di una halfling con una pietra con una faccia. AL suo interno, un corno e una scatola di attrezzi da scasso. Sul muro un arazzo della compagni di Vulkania con scritte delle descrizioni su chi è rappresentato (Wallace). Troviamo una stanza con un quadro (ALLEGATO) e una mummia con un vestito sdraiata su un letto. Sul quadro c’è una scritta. Un taccuino è poggiato sulla scrivania (ALLEGATO) . 49° GIOCATA Leggiamo le annotazioni . Cominciamo ad esplorare sino ad un corridoio con delle sbarre fantasma che fanno a me, Arthas, Logosh e Rubino uno strano effetto, come uno ‘Stac’ e la testa , prima pesante, ci torna leggera. Addirittura Arthas sviene. Sui muri di questo corridoio, 4 quadri con Eoni (riconosciamo il Buio) . Proseguendo ancora, troviamo la compagnia di vulkania, che battiamo grazie ad una sfida a Wallace. Andando oltre, un deserto con una caverna ed una piccola nicchia ammobiliata che si rivela esser la stanza di Speranza. CI riposiamo lì. Troviamo anche una bellissima storia scritta da Speranza (ALLEGATO) Capiamo che VERENA sconfigge Cyric Grazie ad Eclypse (che era dentro l’involucro) e cerca il potere per far tornare in vita l’involucro. Ipotizziamo che qualcosa possa essere entrato dentro Arthas. Tipo Cyric Andando avanti dopo esserci riposati una notte intera, troviamo una stanza con un ammasso di putridume che combatte contro di noi . Una volta uccisa, notiamo che c’è una pergamena con una punta di lancia in ceralacca . Al suo interno un contratto tra la cuspide e Verena (ALLEGATO) . Cliente e congrega concludono questo patto con in cambio l’ELMO atto allo studio del perfezionamento dell’uomo. La strega diventa Socia delle Cuspide e prende il controllo della Polvere , le affida un ALLIEVO. La firma è della triade della cuspide: Balzotar, Tarabas, Enoch. NOI SIAMO LA STORIA CHE STA RACCONTANDO VERENA?? ' ' __NOINDICE__